


When Dreams Become Reality

by SkyFireForever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Arthur has been having very particular dreams involving his knights and servant.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Percival (Merlin), Elyan/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	When Dreams Become Reality

Arthur was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed, kicking the sheets off of himself before pulling them back around his body. He huffed, suddenly sitting upright. 

His pillow was too lumpy, he couldn’t get the temperature just right, and whenever he managed to finally start drifting off, he would have rather peculiar dreams. 

They weren’t nightmares. Oh no, Arthur could deal with nightmares. He’d dealt with them practically his entire life. If they were nightmares, he wouldn’t be having this problem. 

No, these dreams were of a sexual nature. A vividly sexual nature. His dreams were filled with grunting and moaning and the sounds of skin against skin, bursting with the sight of sweaty, naked people. 

There was nothing shameful about having sexual dreams. It wasn’t the first time that Arthur’d had such dreams, but these dreams were a bit more personal than usual. These dreams were occupied by people he _ knew _ . Not people he knew briefly or who he had passed on the street, but people he was close to, people he trusted and who trusted him in return. 

These dreams involved his knights, namely The Knights of the Round Table. Those most trusted knights who were always by his side, always willing to fight for him, to die for him if need be. And Arthur was having dreams about them. Sexual dreams. 

Arthur groaned and fell back upon his bed, staring at the ceiling and ignoring his cock, which was practically begging for his attention. He closed his eyes, which proved to be a mistake. As soon as his eyes were closed, images flickered to life in his mind. 

Images of strong, mighty Percival bending him over his desk. Images of Gwaine smirking that wicked smirk of his before taking him into his mouth. Images of Elyan splayed out beneath him. Images of Leon stroking himself. Images of Lancelot fingering himself. Images of Merlin-

Arthur’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t allow himself to indulge in these fantasies. It was inappropriate. If they found out that he was thinking of them in this way, they would never trust him again. 

He groaned and held a pillow over his face, screaming into it. This shouldn’t be so frustrating. He threw the pillow aside and returned to staring up at the ceiling. He just needed to lay here until the fantasies went away. Surely that wouldn’t take all night. 

What felt like hours passed and Arthur was still hard, still unable to sleep. He huffed and gave in, shoving a hand down his pants. He wrapped a hand around himself and allowed his eyes to drift shut. What his knights didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

He started off slow, just squeezing himself at the base before dragging his hand up and twisting just slightly. He let out a shaky breath, enjoying the friction that was just on the good side of painful. He continued stroking himself just the way he liked it as he allowed his mind to wander. 

He imagined it was someone else’s hand instead of his own, but who the hand belonged to kept shifting in his mind. At first it was Leon’s, his oldest friend and most trusted knight, his right hand man. He imagined Leon looking up at him as he took him in hand, a smile on his lips. He imagined that Leon would go slow, would know just how to please him. 

Leon’s image was replaced by Lancelot’s. Oh, he would move even slower, would tease Arthur until he couldn’t take it anymore. Arthur slowed his own hand, imaging how Lancelot would touch him, how he would drag it out so he could collect every expression that flickered across Arthur’s face. 

After Lancelot came Percival. Big, strong Percival. Arthur couldn’t imagine what his large hand would feel like around him. He’d also go slow, but faster than Leon and Lancelot. Arthur increased his speed accordingly. He could feel the pressure building, but Percival wouldn’t let him release, not yet. 

Arthur stilled his hand, taking a gasp of breath. His eyes remained closed as Percival’s figure morphed into Elyan’s. Elyan would have pity on him. Elyan would let Arthur fuck into his hand, would make him chase his release. So that’s what Arthur did, thrusting his hips up, seeking what he needed. 

Gwaine. Gwaine would be messy, would be rough and quick. He would jerk Arthur quickly, a bored expression on his face, as if he needed to get it over with. Arthur began stroking himself rigorously, bucking his hips and chasing his release. He was so close. So, so close.

Merlin would- He would-

Arthur had no idea what Merlin would do, but it didn’t matter because Arthur was exploding across his chest and stomach, painting his nightshirt white. He panted, his eyes finally opening to stare up at the ceiling once again. 

These dreams were going to be the death of him. 


End file.
